1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a plier-type tool having replaceable jaws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical plier-type tools, such as pliers, crimping tools, ear tag clamping tools, retaining ring fitting tools, each includes a pair of levers having a handle formed in one end and a jaw formed in the other end. The jaws are solidly secured or provided on the handle and may not be disengaged from the handle for replacing the other tools. The users thus have to buy a number of tools each for a particular use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.